Lost Memory
by Mina Noriarty
Summary: A young jedi has lost her memory from about a 30 day peroid. Setting: about 50 years after KOTOR 2
1. The Cave

The wind swept plains of Dantooine could be seen from far. The golden grass, tinged with green, flowed like water across the plains. A lone kath hound ran through this sea, creating a ripple through the dry grass. All seemed calm, almost normal, for the moment, then the wind kicked up. A clap of thunder could be heard in the distance as the kath hound paused for a moment, turning its head in the direction of the sound. It scurried off to safety under the edge of a cliff face. The ominous clouds on the horizon looked swelled, as if they were about to burst. They blocked out the garish light of the noon sun that usually baked the plains at this time of day.

A soft rain began to fall. It was soft and light at first but quickly grew in intensity. The turrets of rain fell like sheets of durosteel on the arid, parched plains. Upon a cliff high above the plains kneeled a hooded figure, dressed in drab robes and a darkly colored cloak. A small cylindrical object hung loosely at her side, it gave her authority and a purpose, but also a commitment. Standing up in the rain, she jumped down gracefully on to the Dantooinian plains.

She walked softly across the rain soaked grass; sensing the fear in the animals that were hidden in the grass. She looked at the horizon once more, the clouds seeming darker, more threatening than before. The thick humid air began to cool, giving relief to the common person. The figure did not notice, but only walked on. The storm was still approaching, whether it was natural or not remained to be seen.

A small cave opening could be seen from the middle of the plains, but the hooded figure sensed it long before it was in sight. Closing her eyes, the figure felt the force emanating from the cave. This was what she was looking for, why she had made the journey from the outer rim to this small planet. Not that the trip wasn't enjoyable, just that it unusual for her.

Entering the cave, the sounds of dripping water could be heard all around. Removing her hood, she reviled her young face. She was human, her face was slightly pale, but had an inner glow that radiated from her soft skin, as if it had its own light source. Her hair was a soft auburn, tied back in a braid that disappeared beneath the rest of her cloak. Glancing around the cavern, her soft hazel eyes spotted the tunnel she had planed to take.

Deeper in the temple, she could sense primitive life forms, kinrath perhaps. They did not worry her. The kinrath were dangerous, but there were far more dangerous things that could be found in caves. She walked down the tunnel, getting closer to the source of what she had sensed in the Force. Her COM went off with a soft beep. Removing it, a voice spoke it sounded masculine. "Kature, is everything alright down there?"

The woman smiled, he was always concerned for her safety. Pressing the button to respond she replied. "Yes I am alright, I will be done quickly; do not worry. I will see you soon" Returning the COM to her belt, she allowed herself to think about him for a few more moments before returning her focus back to her mission.

Movement could be heard not far off; she removed her lightsaber as a precaution. Just as she brought it out, a group of kinrath emerged from around the bend. Almost automatically her saber ignited, a silver glow reflected off her face and the cave walls. The kinraths approached, with a fluid motion she sliced cleanly through the torso of one of the creature. Another struck at her left, but it missed the majority of her leg, only slicing the cloth of her pants leg. Lifting her hand, she used the force to throw the kinrath in to the wall. The last one quickly stabbed in to her right leg. She fell to a kneel; she arced back at the kinrath, her saber went through its heart.

Breathing slightly heavily, she stood up. Wincing when she applied weight to her leg, she held her hand over her leg. Concentrating on the wound, she allowed the Force to heal her wounds. Clotting speed up; the production of new cells increase; within a few moments her wound was mostly healed. She left it that way and continued on, later she could finish.

Leaving her lightsaber ignited for light, Kature walks farther in to the cave. Crystals start appearing on the cave walls. Blue, orange, violet, green, silver, and many other different colored crystals lined the walls. Some glowed with and inner light while others just shined from the light produced by her saber. The quantity of the crystals increased the deeper she walked in to the cave. None of the crystals had called to her yet, like the crystals she already had.

Glancing at the borrowed saber in her hand, she remembered back to the day that she had lost her own lightsaber. She had been fighting someone… she could not remember. It was only a few weeks ago, but the fight had been life changing. Her memory was a bit foggy from the fight. She only remembered small portions of the fight, none of them showing her attacker, or her victim. It was unlikely event that she was the attacker, but it was something she had to consider. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember.

A figure stood before her, she could not see their face due to the hood of their cloak. A flash of light, the battle seemed to have lapsed a few seconds, perhaps minutes. She was in the middle of a high slice, something she did not due very often. Her viridian blade was meet by a blood red saber. She was in battle with a dark jedi. The emotions that came through the memory surprised her: anger, a sense of betrayal, and immense sadness. Just as quickly as that memory began it ended, she was back in the cave, leaning against the wall.

She continued on, more meditating might unveil more now that more memories have come boiling to the surface. The cave opened in to a large cavern, there were kinrath eggs everywhere, but they had been smashed. A stab of sympathy for the poor creature hit her. Even though they had tried to kill her, they were only protecting their young.

The crystal formations lined the walls, she closed her eyes trying to find one that called to her through the Force. There. With her eyes closed she outstretched her hand, allowing the force pick up the crystal and bring it to her. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was not one of the crystals that dictated the color of the blade, but one that controlled the other properties of the blade. It was small and red-violet with a crystalline shape. She sensed another crystal just below her feet. Knelling she realized it was a viridian crystal, amazing it looked like the one she had lost.

Dusting herself off as she got up, something moved. She had caught it out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stood up, but that caused her to experience a dizzy spell. Then she felt a warning in the Force. She was just able to reflect a blaster bolt aimed at her, but just as she was bring her saber back to a defensive position, a stun bolt hit her in the back. This person knew what they were doing, she thought, the stun gun must have been placed on its highest setting. A wave of nausea hit her, along with darkness entering her mind. The last thing she heard before slipping in to unconsciousness was "We got one!" Then another memory resurfaced.

"Kature!" a voice yelled a sound urgency in the tone, but it was distorted and muffled, she could tell it was male though. She was still fighting the robed figure, all she could see was his chin, but it seemed so familiar. She said something, but the words did not come through the memory. Her emotions had changed in this memory, concern for a loved one. Striking once more at the figure, she was able to force him back. Yes, him. She was certain the figure she was fighting was male, someone she knew.

Waking up, she found herself in a force cage. It took her a moment to realize what had happened. The first thing she noticed was that she was without a lightsaber, but she still had the red-violet crystal in her pocket, some how they had not taken it. Standing up slowing, she observed her surroundings. It was another part of the cave. There were the familiar, layered rock formations distinctive to a certain area on Dantooine near the cave she had been in. There were even a few crystal formations along the walls.

The room was lightly guarded, only one person and a couple droids. The droids were midrange attack models; she would disable them first. The guard appeared human, maybe even Mandalorian. She hoped it was only a human. The force cage appeared to have no panel next to it to unlock it. There must have been some other means to deactivate the force cage.

They had underestimated her perhaps, or had they not expected her to awake so early. The computer console that controlled the cage was not far a way. For someone who could not use the force, the task of escape would be impossible, even some force users would find it near impossible, but there were ways to escape.

Concentrating, she closed her eyes. An image of the console appeared in her mind. It was just a generic console that her mind produced but it would work. Using the force, she hit the buttons on the console in her mind; which, in turn, hit the buttons on the console. After a few moments of trial and error, the cage deactivated. The droids instantly turned to her and began to fire.

Using the Force, Kature dodged the blaster bolts. Pulling one of the droid's blasters in to her hand she fired twice at each droid. Her blasts had been directed to critical areas on the droids torso. After a spilt second, one of the droids fell, but the one that still had the blasters kept firing. She pushed it towards the human that approached; it crashed in to the man, making him fire randomly.

Seeing this as her chance to escape she began to run towards the entrance. Her I caught the lightsaber she had borrowed from a friend on the man's belt. Using the force to pull it off the man's belt and towards her hand, it flew. She expected it to land in her hand, but it continued past her. Turning she saw it land in the hands of its rightful owner. She smiled at her friend and ran passed him. He followed quickly beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were out of the cave, safely back in the enclave, she walked next to him. "Wondered when you would show up." She said jokingly. Looking at the man who was only slightly older than her.

"You got out alright, I was just trying to keep it fair" he said jokingly as he watched her.

She remembered when she first met him so long ago; they had been friends since then. That was the thing about her memory; only a small six-month section was gone, as if someone did not want her to know what she had done those six months. She felt as if something may have happened between the two of them, something he wasn't telling her. She trusted him though, so what ever it was, he would tell her if he believe she needed to know. They had already been through so much together.

Kature smiled, he had been helping her since she had lost part of her memory, never really leaving her side. She was glad that she had a friend such as him. "I am guessing there is someone who has a bounty on Jedi, or at least force sensitives. Could be one of your old friends." He had used to be a part of a group that got rather radical in its end; thankfully he did not. "Or they could just be after me. Do you know of anything that I might had done in those six months that might have caused a bounty to be placed on my head?"


End file.
